Alguien como tú
by Zelshamada
Summary: Mimi adulta a vuelto a Japón en busca de independecia. Ahora, vive con Izzy en un departamento, y han hecho una fuerte amistad. Ella tiene un amigo que la ayuda, y él alguien que lo saca de la rutina... Pero ¿Puede ser más que eso? //CAPITULO 2//
1. Conociéndose

**Digimon.**

Alguien como tú 

**Capítulo 1:** Conociéndose

**[~~~~~~~]**

Hora: 01:22 am 

Martes.

Día: 1

 Aquel apartamento solía tener más vida que de noche. Sí, eso era justamente lo que pensaba Koushiro Izumi, prácticamente, todas las mañanas al levantarse con los ojos rojos de sueño.

  Pero, luego de tener viviendo con _ella_ casi dos meses ¡Estaba acostumbrado! Le agradaba mucho la compañía en aquellos días. Pensaba que era algo distinto, y además le despejaba sus propios problemas, para reemplazarlos por los casi superfluos de su amiga. Ya era normal, quedarse hasta tarde todos los días de la semana... Para luego levantarse temprano al día siguiente... Y empezar de nuevo.... Una... ruti...na....... Casi.... Per....tu...r..... bad....ora.... Afec....tar cerb....ro.......

 Por esa razón, le encantaba oír el nuevo problema de su compañera de apartamento. Eso lo hacía escapar de su rutina y sonreír, ayudar, hacerla sentir mejor, hasta hacerla sonreír con él.

 Como ésta noche, que no tenía nada de especial a las demás: Un nuevo amor había tocado la puerta de su compañera de apartamento.

 -¡Izzy!- Decía ella con gran alegría- Él es tan... ¡Genial!

El nombrado sonrió al observar como ella daba brinquitos en uno de los banquitos de la cocina, mientras comían pizza.

Tragó pedazo, y luego habló:

-¡Me alegro por ti, Mimi!- Mimi simplemente sonrió mientras que tomaba más alimento.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Pues,- Tragó- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que te invité el domingo?

-¿Anteayer?

-¡Sí!- Mordió- Pues...- Masticó. Todo una servilleta, limpió sus finos labios, y prosiguió con el alimento ya tragado- Pues, Sora nos presentó.

- ¡Cierto!- Más pizza para el estómago del pelirrojo- Sora me comentó algo de eso...- Su vista reflejó curiosidad- ¡Vamos! Cuéntame. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

-¡Sí!- Izzy notó el brillo natural de sus ojos: Cautivador- Pues, su nombre es Kitsune. Es alto, ojos pardos, cabello rojo.... ¿Puedo pedir más?

-¿Personalidad?- Preguntó el joven Izumi como sí fuera su hermano mayor.

-Pues...- Empezó la princesa- Es caballeroso, bastante cordial. Mmm... ¡Me hace reír! Y también...- Volteó a ver a su amigo con gracia- Es muy bueno _provocando._

 Se atragantó. Aunque estaba acostumbrado, era difícil lidiar a  veces con los comentarios de doble sentido que la chica lanzaba: No sabía sí hacía mal tomándole el _sentido escondido,_ o sí ella lo decía con esa intención; La cuestión era, que siempre terminaba sonrojado.

... Y ahora no es la excepción.

-Jajajaja...- Rió ella al verle las mejillas escarlatas- ¡Sí que te sonrojas rápido!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No entres en _esos_ detalles! Mira que no quiero despertarme un día de éstos, encontrarlo durmiendo a mi lado.

Ella volvió a reír recordando la antigua experiencia. ¡Es que era digno de risa! 

**[~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~]**

 Hace dos novios atrás, Hideshi era su nombre, lo invitó a _'entrar al apartamento un rato_' ¿Qué tiene de malo? Al parecer nada, solo eran dos novios que querían pasar la noche en el apartamento de uno de los dos: Viendo televisión, jugando a las guerras, comiendo, etc ¡Lo que se les ocurriera! (Son unos angelitos los chicos de ahora...) Pero, Hideshi no era exactamente _igual_ a los demás; Él se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras que veía la película. Mimi no tenía intención de despertarlo, y lo dejó dormir ahí sin mucho problema. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, no apareció durmiendo en el mismo lugar. 

 Sino, en el cuarto que pertenecía a Koushiro. Nuestro apuesto pelirrojo se despertó sintiéndose abrazado. Abrió los dos ojos de golpe al sentir una respiración muy cerca de su cara. _¿Qué rayos?!_ Había pensado en el momento. Luego, simplemente dio un grito, y en su intento de quitarse al chico de en cima suyo, rodó por la cama.

 Hideshi se disculpó usando la excusa de que pensó que era la habitación de Mimi. 3 noches después, ambos terminaron; O, mejor dicho, la chica terminó con él por la típica razón: _Esto no va a funcionar..._ Para luego, gracias a un arranque emocional del muchacho, le dijera: _"¿Sabes qué? Es que.... ¡Mi compañero es gay! Se siente atraído por ti; No puedo permitir que él me vea contigo. ¡Así que adiós!"_

 A Koushiro casi se le sale el corazón, pero, entendió que Mimi parecía un poco más feliz, y emocionada por el hecho de haberlo puesto en una situación incómoda. '¡Otra anécdota que contar...!' Se había dicho para sí mismo el pelirrojo luego de reprender a su compañera.

**[~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~]**

-¡Sólo fue una vez!- Opinó la pelirrosada- ¡N o volverá a ocurrir!

-Claro... 

-¡Créeme! 

-¡Te creo!- Rió.

-Se nos acabó la pizza.

-Es hora de dormir.

-¿¿Eh?? ¿Tan temprano?

-Mañana hay trabajo.

-¡Pero, Izzy...!

 Él la observó con una curiosidad que pocas veces sentía con alguien, mas, siempre con su compañera.

 -¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

La chica sonrió muy divertida.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Llegó a su cuarto correspondiente casi arrastrándose por el sueño. Observó el reloj digital que descansaba en su mesa de noche: Las 4:09 am.

 Se lazó a su cama sin quitarse la ropa de calle: ¿Qué importaba? La función de la ropa de _dormir_, era que era cómoda para _dormir_. ¿Qué importaba sí eran blue jeans, y una camisa negra? Él se sentía cómodo. Cumplía su función.

Sonrió al sentir que su párpados no querían volver a abrirse. ¡Que divertido era estar con Mimi! Primera vez que el jugo del Monopolio no se le hacía tan laaargo y hostigante. Claro, menos aquella vez que jugó con Taichi y Yamato, pero, esa es otra historia...

 Se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo llegó Mimi a vivir con Koushiro? Pues, la respuesta es simple: Ella llegó de Estados Unidos para hacer una: NVI (Nueva Vida Independiente; Según ella, se asemejaba a _NBA_, y eso atraería chicos)... Pero, sin nada.

 Confiando en sus amigos, llegó de nuevo a Japón. Se sintió cómoda desde el principio ¡Los doce juntos de nuevo! Primero se quedó en casa de Sora, quien vivía con Yolei gracias su propia NVI. Para no molestar, se fue en busca de un apartamento, al verse fracasada, Izzy le hizo saber que tenía una habitación vacía. Al día siguiente, las cosas de ella estaban en el inmueble del pelirrojo.

 Él, aún recordaba que al principio se arrepintió de haberle hecho la propuesta. Ella hablaba mucho, quería decorar todo el apartamento, y ¡Simplemente no lo dejaba en paz! Siempre tratando de buscar su atención, siempre tratando de que él hablara... Y poco a poco lo fue logrando.

 Todo, por la noche en que su primer novio en su NVI la dejó. Ella lloraba, y a Izzy le tocó consolarla. Poco a poco, sus vínculos se hicieron más fuertes entre ellos, hasta el hecho que Izzy ya estaba acostumbrado a perder su toque de _sangre fría_ cuando estaba en las noches con ella.

 Definitivamente, eran muy buenos amigos. Ambos se necesitaban, y estaban agradecidos con el otro de distintas maneras.

 De pronto, justo cuando el pelirrojo pensó que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, algo le hizo sonreír ampliamente:

-Sueña con los ángeles, Izzy...- Había susurrado Mimi desde una pequeñísima ventana que comunicaba a los cuartos.

-Suennna linndo.- Recibió en respuesta.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Notas:

 Bueno, luego de ver: "Someone like you" (Por eso el titulo, pero, en realidad... :S No tiene mucho que ver con la película...) quise escribir un fic netamente romántico. Y pensé en el Mishiro como pareja ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta, y quiero hacer un fic especialmente para ellos.

 Los demás digielegidos saldrán, no se preocupen, pero... En realidad, no tengo exactamente planeada esta historia, por lo que no sé exactamente que hacer.... ^^U Disculpen cualquier cosa loca.

_ ***Dedicado a los fan del Mishiro*** _

E-mail à zelshamada@hotmail.com

R/R:

 |

 |

 |

\/ -- El botón moradito que dice 'Go!' XDD

          Gracias por leer

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. Cena romántica

Digimon

"Alguien como tú"

**Capítulo 2:** Cena romántica

**[~~~~~~~]**

  -¡Iiiiizzyyyyyyyyy!

 ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Por qué a él?

-¡Izzy!- Repitió la voz.

 El chico pelirrojo se movió un poco en su cama. ¿Quién lo llamaba? ¿Qué pasaba? ¡No entendía! Él estaba dormido... ¿¿Por qué rayos no lo dejaban dormido?? Tenía sueño, cansancio, y una extraña sensación de llenura en extremo, que le hizo recordar vagamente todo lo que había comido la noche anterior.

-¡Izzyp!

 La noche anterior pasó un rato divertido con su compañera de apartamento. Con...

-¡Koushiro Izumi! ¡Te estoy despertando!

 En ése momento, el genio abrió los ojos sabiendo muy bien la cara que se encontraría al frente de él.

-Mimi....- Susurró mientras que se movía de posición.

-¡Al fin!- Suspiró contenta- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde sí no te levantas!

 Palabras ininteligibles salieron de su boca.

-Sí, lo sé, Kou... ¡Levántate! **¡A-ho-ra!**

-Grr...

No tenía más opciones. Sintió a Mimi sentada sobre su estómago con ambas piernas a su lado. Sonrió,... Siempre lo despertaba de la misma forma.

 -¿Cómo me levanto, sí no puedo moverme?- Le preguntó sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente.

 Mimi rió pícaramente mientras que se levantaba. Se posó atrás de él y lo tomó por los hombros ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Izzy, -Le dijo- Cada día pesas más...

-Es porque tú me haces comer hasta piedras- Él no puso esfuerzo en levantarse, pero luego del comentario, em pezó a empujar hacia atrás, lo que hizo que la chica desistiera, y ambos cayeran sobre la cama nuevamente. Ambos boca arriba: Él arriba de ella.

-Supongo que yo también te enseñé a llegar tade, ¿no?- ironizó la pelirrosada. 

-¿Tengo que ir hoy a trabajar?- Preguntó cual niño pequeño.

-Sí.. ¡Tienes que! ¡Arriba! Ya te preparé un desayuno lleno de energía...

-Mimi, sí como algo más reviento...

-Sí no te levantas, reventarás igualmente.

 Ambos sonrieron, pero ésta vez, Izzy se sentó a su lado, mientras que la observaba. Ella sonrió para pararse de la cama, y abrir la puerta del baño, acto seguido, jugar con las llaves del agua, hasta conseguir la temperatura adecuada de la regadera.

-Adentro...- Le dijo imperativamente.

-¿Por qué todas las mañanas me tengo que bañar? ¿Y por qué siempre tú eres la que me calienta el agua?

-¡Costumbre!- Le respondió, mientras que salía del cuarto- Ahora, sé un buen niño, y cuando termines, sales para desayunar y nos vayamos al trabajo, ¿Te parece?

 Sin esperar respuesta, trancó la puerta.

 El pelirrojo sonrió, sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho: Sí que quería a su _amiga._

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Buenos días, Izumi!- Lo saludaron algunos al verlo llegar.

-Buenos días.

 El apuesto chico llegó a su oficina como cualquier otro día. Entiéndase: Con los ojos rojos, sintiendo que la noche pasada había comido en exceso (Lo que lo llevaba a comer hasta la otra cena con Mimi), y sabiendo que le costaría un mundo concentrarse.

 Abrió su computadora, y empezó a trabajar.

De repente, el sonido de su celular lo sacó de su investigación.

 Le había llegado un mensaje de texto, y él sabía exactamente de quien era.

_¡Izzy!... ¡Me invitó a comer!_

Mimi le estaba pasando la noticia de que su nuevo amor, el tal Kitsune, sí mal no recordaba, le había invitado a comer. Contestó muy rápidamente.

_¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

 A veces, él creía que estaba perdiendo mucho su antigua personalidad, ¡Pero que rayos! Le encantaba hablar con su amiga, además, sólo era con ella.... Tal vez se preocupaba mucho, pero.. ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaba eso?

¡¡Ésta noche!! ¿No es genial? ¿A que hora sales? ¡Me tienes que ayudar

 La palabra "Ropa" le saltó a la mente. Suspiró con cansancio ¿¿Qué empeño tenía Mimi con su opinión a la hora de probarse trajes?? ¡Ella se veía muy bien con todo! Ella siempre, se veía muy linda.

No lo sé. Pero, cuando salga, te esperaré en el centro ¿Te parece?

_¡De acuerdo! Le envías mis saludos a Sora_

_Cómo todos los días ¿No?_

_¡Bueno! Pero, que no se te olvide. Dile que la espero para reunirnos algún día_

_Se lo diré. Has ésta tarde, Mimi_

_¡Nos vemos, Izzy!_

 Colocó su celular a un lado sonriendo: Por ella haría lo que fuera.

 El sonido de su reloj lo devolvió al mundo del trabajo: ¡Hora de comer! Aunque, él seguía sintiéndose bastante lleno. Salió de su cubículo sin mucho cuidado.

 Luego de caminar, se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre: Junto a Sora.

-¡Hola!- Saludó su amiga con buen humor.

-Buenos días, Sora- Respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¡Pues muy bien, en realidad!... Aunque, ¡Dime que no puedo esperar! ¿Cómo le está yendo a Mimi?

 El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

 Sora e Izzy trabajaban en la misma empresa, aunque, en distintos departamentos: Él de computadoras; ella de diseño. Su amistad, al igual que con todos, nunca se iría.

 Luego de charlar un poco acerca de Mimi, siguieron con otros temas:

-¿Y a ti cómo te va con Joe?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Todo bien!- Sonrió- Je.. ¡EL pobre está muy nervioso con lo de la boda!

-¡Sí!- Koushiro sonrió- Yo lo recuerdo cuando te quería pedir la mano.. ¡Estaban tan nervioso!

-Pero, al menos, está muy atento.

-Supongo...- A veces, no sabía exactamente que decir.

-¿Y tú que me dices?- El pelirrojo se empezó a incomodar- ¿Aún no te decides a salir con alguien?

 El chico, como es obvio, se ruborizó, pero ella, siguió hablando:

-Ya sabes que muchas están interesadas en ti...- Pareció pensar algo un segundo- Y, también algunos chicos, no sé porque salió un rubor de que eras Gay...

 Izzy cerró los ojos con gracias: Ya vería Mimi.

-Cosa que es mentira- Se apresuró en decir- Aunque, no tiene nada de malo... Ya vez como le va a Matt y a Tai... Parecen la pareja perfecta.. ¡Después de ti y Joe, claro!

-¡Jejeje!- Rió con alegría- Sí tú lod ices. Cuando estés interesado, ¡Me llamas! Yo te contacto a más de una muy fácilmente.

 Nuevo sonrojo.

 Una especie de pitido que llegaba de su reloj, volvió a avisarle que tenía que volver al trabajo. Luego de despedirse, cada quien partió por su lado.

 Ésa era su rutina de todos los días: Llegar, trabajo, hablar con Sora, trabajo. Hasta que salía, y dejaba de ser una rutina, para ser algo mejor. Una especie de aventura con su mejor amiga.

-¡Hasta las 6 de la tarde!- Suspiró mientras que volvía a prender su computadora.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ya eran las 630 pm cuando llegó al centro comercial. Solamente dio un paso en las tiendas de ropa, y la vio esperándole.

-¡Mimi!- La llamó. Ella sonrió mientras que le hacía ir a una de las tiendas que observaba.

 Koushiro se sentó al frente del probador, esperando a que Mimi se cambiara. Le pareció extraño que una de las que atendía la tienda le sonriera constantemente, pero, trató de no analizar mucho el asusto. Su misión era ayudar a Mimi a que se viera hermosa para la cena de hoy..... ¡Pan comido!

 La puerta se abrió, revelando a una Mimi con una falda azul celeste, que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y una camisa blanca.

-¿Qué tal?- Le preguntó.

ÉL iba a responder cosas como "Está bien..." Después de todo, entender a las mujeres no era fácil... ¡¡Y entender a Mimi era toda una odisea!! Pero, él lo intentaba, poniéndose en contacto con su "Lado femenino" (Como Mimi insistía en llamar), por eso, debía ser **bastante** sincero.

-Está muy... Ehrm... Extraño.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Parezco conservadora.. ¡Tienes razón!- Dio media vuelta para probarse otra cosa.

  Luego de unos minutos, salió vestida totalmente de megro, lo que provocó que Kou dijera: "Resalta mucho tu piel blanca", y ella volviera a cambiarse.

 A Izzy aquello no se le hacía tan fácil, él decía cosas, dependiendo de la cara que su amiga pusiera al salir; La conocía lo suficiente, como para saber con qué se sentía totalmente cómoda. 

 Luego de 15 cambios, salió.

 El pelirrojo tuvo que cerrar la boca, al darse cuenta de que le colgaba. Mimi traía puesto un vestido café, con algunos adornos en la parte del pecho. Se veía tan.....         Hermosa, cautivadora, sensual... Era ella.

 -¿Qué tal?- Preguntó.

-Mimi,... Está bellísima...- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Izzy! ¡Éste llevaré!

 A continuación, para desgracia de Izzy, pasaron a ver zapatos, y los accesorios.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que no fuera totalmente combinada?- Fue lo que dijo la pelirrosada para excusarse.

 Suspiró. Al menos, estaba pasando una buena tarde.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Bueno...- Le dijo Mimi viéndose al espejo de su cuarto, totalmente vestida, y espectacularmente hermosa- ¡Estoy lista!

Izzy sonrió. Justo, alguien tocó la puerta.

 Le sonrió a Mimi alentadoramente, mientras que se dirigía a abrir la puerta: Seguramente era la cita de su compañera.

-Kou, ¿Me esperarás, no es cierto?- Preguntó la chica Tashikawa esperanzada- ¿Por fa?

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero trata de no llegar tan tarde!

 Acto seguido abrió la puerta, detallando físicamente al chico Kitsune. ÉL debía admitir que era.. Bueno... Apuesto. Un cabello rojo mucho más intenso que el de él pasó al inmueble.

-Buenas noches...- Le dijo Koushiro.

 -Mimi..- Dijo abriendo los brazos hacia la chica, haciéndole caso omiso al de ojos negros- Que bella estás.

La chica sonrió.

-Kitsune, deseo presentarte a mi amigo: Koushiro.

 La cita volteó a ver a Izzy de pies a cabeza, con una mirada curiosa.

-¡Oh! Disculpa- Dijo-, no te había visto. ¡Perdóname! Tienes una linda amiga, me embrujó sin querer.

 Mimi se sonrojó.

 Luego de un intercambio de palabras, se fueron del apartamento, no sin que antes Mimi dijera:

-¡Me esperas!

 Y claro que la esperaría. Por alguna razón, se sintió más incómodo de lo normal, con ése tal Kitsune.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

Notas: 

Bueno, tengo una excusa para la tardanza: ¡¡¡¡No sabía como rayos continuarla!!!! Bueno,.. ^^U Cuando dije que no la tenía planeada era en serio.

 Pues, no es por nada, .. u.uU Pero, el capítulo aquí presente, no se merece, ni explicaciones de mi parte.. u___u La culpa es de Petra. *Ejem*

¡¡¡Disculpen la tardanza y que éste capítulo haya salido tan malo!!!!

 Sép. Creo que mi conciencia está tranquila ahora o.ôUU

 Bueno, no se preocupen,... Los otros no estarán tan malos.. Cuando algo se me ocurra =P. Ya salió Sora, y referencias a algunos elegidos. No se preocupen, saldrán **todos**, o al menos eso pretendo.

 ¡¡¡Mil gracias por los R/Rs y palabras de aliento!!! ^^ n____n

 Mi e-mail siempre abierto a todos -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada


End file.
